nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Elves Guild
|image = |type = Persistent World |expansions = |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = Offline |website = }} Welcome to the Dark Elves Guild Persistent World. NWN has been a successful franchise for many years, but has never fully explored the potential and mystery that are the Dark Elves, also known as the Shadow Elves and more familiar, Drow. With the release of NWN2 and the introduction of the Dark Elves into this next generation gaming module, we are taking the opportunity to bring you a unique gaming experience in an RP setting with the Drow in the starring role. While living in Drow society is often dangerous and full of many perils, this is not an invitation to player killers to create characters and count their victims. On the contrary, every action and interaction has potential benefits and rewards, as well as consequences. Those entering our world and playing out of context will find themselves isolated from this society, hunted without mercy until utterly destroyed and consequently removed. Rp is what we strive for and we invite you to explore all this diverse race has to offer. Enjoy. There is indeed a whole world beneath your feet and it beckons you to enter. Here you will find the followers of Lloth, Vile Queen of the Spiders and the web of danger, deceit and manipulation that is so cleverly and deviously cast without conscience or remorse and certainly no quarter. Fortunately their access to the surface is limited and only the most hardy and proficient can hope to make the foray to the surface and return unscathed. House supremacy is always on the agenda and politcal strife, maneuvering and misinformation is an everyday part of Drow society. Vhaeraun the Masked Lord makes an appearance as well. Gaining converts to his cause is always a priority, but is hindered by his close proximity to the followers of Lloth and the fact his followers practice in secret. He yearns to have his place on the surface and see all the elves re-united. This desire comes second only to seeing all the priestesses of Lloth utterly destroyed. Followers of Elistraee have gained the surface but dwell under the protection of their paler elven cousins as the Drow, any Drow are seen as a threat and mostly treated with suspicion or outright contempt. All of this takes place in the area known as Shaar, above and below and though it is a newer time, it is where it all began when the Drow were first driven into their Underdark home. Other races share this realm as well and play their own part in the daily struggle to forge their place and legend in this world of turmoil. Which part will you play? Join us in creating your own legend. Applications for assistance in creation and scripting are always welcome to make our world as extensive and enjoyable as possible. External Links *thedarkelves.net Category:Former gameworlds